1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a system-on-chip (SOC) with a security function and a device and a scanning method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic and electric devices (hereinafter, referred to as a ‘device’) have been used for various purposes. For example, devices such as personal computers, servers, mobile phones, personal digital assistances (PDAs), or smart phones support additional functions besides their original functions, such as financial transactions, Internet shopping, or Internet telephone services. However, such additional functions are supported through networks in many cases and the devices become more likely to be exposed to malware such as viruses when they perform the additional functions. Following a growing trend toward utilization of a system on chip (SOC) for semiconductor intellectual property (IP), a SOC capable of tightening security of the devices has been demanded.